Waiting Room
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Written for Connerfan What was going on in the waiting room during 'and baby makes five'


"What's taking so long." Jake mumered pacing back and forth,his hand gripping his hair while Marcus just kept an eye on him.

"Baby Bro, would you stop pacing.'

"But,Mar. It's been nine hours ago when we got should have told us something by now right?"

"Relax, little brother. Dad hasn't told us anything since he's probably keeping Mom calm. " Marcus threw his arm around Jake, biting the inside of his cheek. He's trying to keep his own worries about their mom and the baby to a minimum.

Jake shakes off his brother's arm running a hand through his hair when Marcus ruffled it.

**2 hours later**

He sits down in one of the chair. He can't help, but grin when Marcus starts pacing.

"Like ya said Mar. Relax." He flinches slightly at the look Marcus gives him, his brother may look a lot more like their dad, but Marcus has the same glare that their mom has.

"What was that little brother?", Marcus question teasingly as he pokes Jake's cheek. Laughing at the annoyed look on his little brother's face. He sits down in the chair next to his brother.

The only sounds that can be heard are Jake's fingers tapping on the arm of the chair. The brothers taking a couple of minutes to glance around the waiting room.

Their grandparents were seated in some chairs on the other side. While their Aunt Darlene was glaring at their uncle's back. Harris, and Ross were on their phones.

Their Uncle DJ, went to pick up Aunt Geena, and Mary a hour. Muttering something about how their Aunt Geena would be mad at him if she missed this.

**1 hour later**

Marcus, looks towards the ceiling, smirking when Jake lightly kicks him, exhaling slowly.

"I wonder how Mom, and Dad are doing?"

Jake titls his head to the side as he places his hands behind his head, "I wonder how Broken Dad's hand is gonna be?"

"$20, and me doing your chores for a month says a light fracture." Marcus smirks as he waves his wallet in front of Jake's face.

Jake chuckles as he sits up reaches into his pocket to take out a pair of keys. Not just any keys, the keys to their parents beloved Red 1968 Mustang.

"How did you? Dad never lets those keys out of his sight."

"Dad threw em at me,when we got out of the car to help Mom. Bet he didn't even notice he threw em at me.

Dan sighed as he glanced at his grandsons, it's been 13 hours, and no word from the doctor, or Mark on Becky, and the baby. Sighing as he took the cup of coffee from David, he still isnt all that fond of David. He's been in the kids lives more,or less, but pratictically has no bond with them. And it seems both him, and Darlene haven't moved on from the on/off again aspect of their relationship even though their married, and have two kids.

David shifted nervously under the scrutiny of his father-in-law. The only reason he was here right now and not at work is because Mark needed him, and he's slowly mending his relationship with Harris, and Ross.

Another hour passes,

"Where's my cup of coffee, little brother?" Mark questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck. His hair is slightly messing, from Becky running her hand through it when she was trying to keep calm 8 hours before.

"Did she threaten you this time, or cry?" Darlene speaks up as she walks over and reluctantly stands next to David, who hands Mark his now cold coffee.

"Um little bit of both, Becky told me to get fixed after this." Mark smirks as he remembers that little comment from his now tired wife. Adjusting his jacket as he clears his thoart, "She takes after Becky already."

That seemed to get the rest of the family up, and about. Dan simply places his hand on Mark's shoulder, DJ is grinning as him, Geena and Mary arrive just in time to hear the news.

Mark smiles as David Pats his back, and congratulates him. He holds up his hands in sign of telling them to stop talking as he walks over to Marcus, and Jake who are already standing up.

"The two of you ready to be older brothers."

"Yeah, I mean I kinda have the hang of it already dad. Thanks to Jake."

"Yeah. ….Hey!

"How the hell is that offensive to you?"

"The way you sad it, duh."

Mark shakes his head as he slings his arms around his sons. Patting their shoulders that helps get his point across for them to stop their bickering.

"Come on, it's time you guys meet the newest addition to our family."

"Is mom okay?"

"So do we have a Little brother, or sister?"


End file.
